This invention relates to safety devices for chain saws and the like.
Extreme caution must be used in operating a chain saw. As the tip of the saw touches a log or hits a twig on the other side of it, the saw sometimes kicks back and may strike the operator. Further, one using a chain saw for a long period of time may become careless, further increasing the chance of a serious injury.
Safety guards have been developed to protect chain saw operators from the aforementioned dangers. Typical are those that project completely over the saw chain. The main drawbacks of these devices are that, not only do they add weight and bulk, they also impair free movement of the chain saw. A chain saw can cut on both the upstroke and the downstroke. Previous safety attachments, which hamper these unrestricted cutting movements or obstruct the operator's vision, reduce efficiency. To avoid these problems, many operators simply remove the safety attachments.
Much of the prior art has also caused storage problems due to the added bulk of these devices. An example is carrying cases used by some operators to transport the saws. When guards are mounted onto a saw, the entire assembly doesn't fit into the typical carrying case. Further, it has been difficult to temporarily remove the guards to place the saw in the carrying cases.